


And the Stars Will be Quiet as to Better Contemplate Us

by Darklullaby21



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, It should have been serious, M/M, Romance, but it isn't
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 03:47:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2413835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darklullaby21/pseuds/Darklullaby21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They have time now, all the time in the world. A second chance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And the Stars Will be Quiet as to Better Contemplate Us

**Author's Note:**

  * For [INnenaHeart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/INnenaHeart/gifts).



They have time now, all the time in the world. A second chance.

That was why they were naked on top of the sheets in their bed, entangled as only old lovers could. Bucky's leg over Steve's, his left arm in Steve's hold so he could kiss his palm, his fingers, his wrist to whisper prayers over the metal plates.

They didn't need to rush now, no need to steel time from the world to make it theirs. They could spend whole hours and days just like this, holding each other and kissing. Or Bucky could ask for more, he could _want_ more - kisses, moans, Steve's body over his, inside his own body - and only good would come from that.

\- Sometimes I think about going somewhere far away from here. An island maybe, just for us - it was a low murmur against Steve shoulder, a small fantasy confided under starlight.

Steve turned his head towards his friend, _his world_ , and Bucky could feel a smile pressed against his skin, then a kiss on his hand.

\- We can if you want. We can go tomorrow, I'm sure Pepper will be able to find us some place nice and warm -

\- You would leave all this? Your shield and Captain America? -

Steve looked at Bucky then, really looked at him with such a light in his eyes that it almost hurt to watch.

\- For you? In an heartbeat. -

Dear God, what had he done to deserve Steve in his life?

Bucky pushed himself up and moved over his lover's body to kiss him deep and slow and with so much gratitude.

They moved against each other to find a new balance, Steve legs opening a little to let Bucky move in between them and Bucky's arms sliding under his lover's body to hold him close as the kiss went on and on and they lost themselves in warmth and happiness.

\- I love you -

\- I love you too. You could ask for the moon and I'd find a way to gift it to you -

\- You were always the romantic, weren't you? -

\- What can I say? I've got the perfect muse -

And they kissed.

And kissed.

And Kissed.

Steve made love to him with such tenderness that Bucky felt a tear escape his lashes but it was caught by caring lips and treasured as a secret.

\- I want to ask you to marry me - Steve said later in the night, under the covers cocooned like children in a winter night.

He whispered it over Bucky's heart.

\- I want to say yes -

The stars looked down at them and blushed, happy. A love like that was not their to see but they couldn't close their warm blinking eyes.


End file.
